rieseluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bicseyr'n
The Bicseyr'n (bik-SAY-ern) are a caninoid species from Calooceron. They are notably advanced and one of the most widespread species in the galaxy, and are commonly misperceived as nomadic. Indeed, the nomad stereotype is such that the entire species is often deemed a "ubiquitous tourist species," though this is just the result of the most dominant culture out of thousands―they are very diverse, contrary to popular belief. History The Bicseyr'n, or Bic's (both titles are singular and plural; the apostrophe is VERY necessary), were the first species to come into contact with Mankind. At the time, they were only about 100 years ahead of Earth in technology. First contact was established in 2053 by Bicseyr'n scouts, which triggered Earth's "Interstellar Age". Relations between the two species blossomed quickly, resulting in a massive influx of Bicseyr'n tourists. It was such that some areas of Earth were overwhelmed by the sheer number of picture-snapping visitors, leading to rumors amongst the more paranoid Humans that the Bicseyr'n were starting an invasion. This led to isolated violent incidents. Personality Bic's display a wide variety of emotions and beliefs, as with most species. However, a general trait that the extreme majority of Bic's do share is that they are notably active and spunky, and many can be politely described as extremely curious. A common misunderstanding is that all Bic's have a natural thirst for sights and travel, and thus are classified as one of the "stereotypical ubiquitous tourist species" of the galaxy. While this is true for their dominant culture, which most species are accustomed to seeing, many other Bic's cultures are not. Within the dominant Bic's culture, families are notably close-knit and thus fuel the traveling tourist group stereotype. Souvenir-adorned families, often numbering from 5 to 30 individuals, can be found anywhere from observational stations on volcanic roasterworlds to natural wildlife areas and the walkpaths of bustling ultracities―they are all-around a very common sight on most civilized worlds. Bic's are known to consume haisq, which is one of Calooceron's equivalents to chocolate. Appearance Humans have stated that the Bicseyr'n bear some semblance to aardwolves. Bicseyr'n possess fluffy, knee-length, paddle-shaped tails; diamond-shaped ears with long tufts atop; short, vulpine muzzles that form a slight bulb at the end; digitigrade legs with two powerful toes on each foot; and long, raspy, sticky tongues. The average Bic's body type is mildly pudgy. Bic's also possess four eyebrows―two side-by-side over each eye. They do not extend further out from the surrounding fur like standard eyebrows; they're just patches of lighter or darker fur, but still possess the underlying musculature and functionality of eyebrows. They are used for complex facial expressions. When a Bic's encounters a species with only one set of eyebrows, they sometimes use only their inner set for expression. Their "digitigrade" legs are not technically digitigrade; they simply have two sets of knees that make for a digitigrade appearance. Their feet are almost fully split lengthwise, giving the appearance of two large toes without feet. They can straighten their legs and lock their lower knees into place, gaining a more humanoid posture and adding a good few inches inches to their height, but this takes practice and is very uncomfortable. The average height for males is 5'7," and 5'5" for females (though this varies per race). Biology They possess two stomachs and two livers, as well as a very efficient immune system. Their two stomachs serve the purpose of digesting certain substances native to their planet that require added steps in digestion. Their twin livers can filter many chemicals that would seriously injure a number of other carbon-based life forms. They cannot, however, tolerate much cumin or ginger, and turmeric-based dishes can seriously harm them. Bic's have even described a turmeric-related death as "the most delicious way to die, second only to overdosing on sthoxa." It should be noted that overdosing on sthoxa (Qromeellnish chocolate) is impossible without consuming a truly large amount of the substance...although this can still happen with relative ease as sthoxa is incredibly delicious to them. Bic's fur falls out in tiny segments, not full hairs. Each hair reaches a specific length before the tips decay and fall off, millimeter by millimeter. Just as a Human household will have dust and a few hairs, a Bic's household will have granules of hair in addition to dust that need to be periodically swept and vacuumed away. If a Bic's becomes malnourished, their fur color will dull significantly over time and lose any markings until nourishment is attained. Their nose and eyes also dull in color, and they become prone to depression. Their pheromones have been described as sweet-smelling. Language The apostrophe ahead of the last letter of a word denotes a people, according to the dominant Bicseyr'n language of Laylndlabye (LAY-uhln-D'LAHB-yeh), which is often just called "Layeln." Thus, writing "Bicseyrn" would be insulting as it denotes a lack of intelligence or importance. The Bicseyr'n spell "Human" as "Huma'n," "Ma'n," "Mankin'd," or "Humanit'y" out of respect. The shorthand "Bic's" is singular and plural. It is made singular-possessive and plural-possessive as "Bic's'. " Layeln has over 100 different dialects, some of which almost lack interchangeability with one another. Category:Species Category:Caninoid sentient species